The present invention relates generally to improvements in electric light fixtures and it relates more particularly to an improved electric light fixture of the suspension type.
The conventional suspension type light fixture generally includes a main body member which carries a shade or globe and is desirably decorative and supports a light bulb socket assembly. The body member is surmounted by a separate loop member which facilitates the suspension of the light fixture by a chain or other hanger means. The separate body and loop members are generally joined by an externally threaded leave which engages vertical coaxial bores of the same diameter in the body and loop member, the sleeve functioning as a wire conduit and usually extending to the light socket assembly. The conventional suspended light fixture assembly described above possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The cost of the fixture is unnecessarily higher by reason of the cost involved in producing separate castings of the loop and body members, the higher precision required to effect the proper mating of the parts with possible machining required of the cast parts, the production of a pair of tapped bores and the time consuming assembly of the separate parts. Furthermore, the assembled end product is frequently defective in that a proper assembly of the loop and body members is not achieved, these members are loose and not accurately aligned and the socket assembly is loosely supported and off center. It is thus clear from the above that the conventional metal cast suspended light fixture and its fabrication leave much to be desired.